


Disbelief

by Shadow_of_Nyx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Nyx/pseuds/Shadow_of_Nyx
Summary: Angel finds out that his boyfriend is a serial killer.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315





	Disbelief

Angel wasn’t sure how to broach the subject.

It’s not every day that you find out your boyfriend’s a serial killer.

And what a way to find out, too.

He’s sure he shouldn’t have found the room in the back of Alastor’s basement, but he had been looking for something and he was curious.

Angel’s killed enough people to know a dedicated torture room when he sees it.

The blood splattered on the floor was either Al not caring to clean up or he just hasn’t had time.

The smell was enough for him to not go further into the room, closing it quietly and going back upstairs.

Angel shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be thinking of how to broach the subject with Alastor.

Sure, Angel was part of the mafia and had killed his fair share of people, but that was business.

Alastor was a radio host; what would he need to kill anyone for?

“E’rythin’ alrigh’, sha?”

Angel startled out of his thoughts, finding that he was in the kitchen, where Alastor was cooking lunch.

“I…” Angel swallowed nervously “I never…”

“Wha’s that?” Alastor turned to look over his shoulder.

“Never woulda taken ya ta be a killer, Al.”

The pause made Angel’s skin crawl.

“Well, that was certainly the point,” Alastor finally said, slipping into the Transatlantic accent he used for his radio show “You weren’t supposed to suspect, so we took great care in making sure you wouldn’t.”

“We?”

“Husk and Niffty, of course!” Alastor chimed, as he turned the stove off, turning fully towards Angel.

The gleam in his boyfriend’s eye chilled him “Though, I must ask, how did you find out?”

Angel looked away “…Found yer little torture room.”

“Ah, I see,” Alastor moved closer “Niffty hasn’t had the chance to clean up the blood.”

Angel took a step back “…Whaddya do wit’ the body? There ain’t any blood outside o’ the room and no viscera inside, only blood.”

Alastor seemed to think over his answer, before reaching over to open up his freezer, stocked full of meat wrapped neatly in butcher paper.”

Angel’s knees suddenly became weak, as he looked from the freezer, to what Alastor had been cooking “ _Dio mio…_ ”

He sat in the nearest seat, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his boyfriend had been about to feed him another person.

On the one hand, he didn’t have a lot of room to talk, seeing as how he killed people without hesitation and would get rid of the bodies in the most efficient way possible: acid, pigs, the family garden…

But to _eat_ the person you killed? Feed them to someone else?

“Angel, dear?” Alastor’s hands rested on Angel’s shoulders from behind, rubbing little circles into his shoulders “If it makes you feel better, what’s in the pan is regular beef; I wouldn’t feed you human flesh without you knowing.”

The blond took a breath because, stupid as it was, that _did_ make him feel better.

Still…he has apparently been dating a serial killer and cannibal “Are ya plannin’ on killin’ me at some point?”

Alastor hummed “I’ve thought about it.”

A certain gleam came to his eyes, as he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Angel’s shoulders “How I migh’ do it, the ways I could do it. If ya’d cry and beg or be silent, unable ta use yer voice, due ta shock.”

Alastor’s eyes softened when he felt Angel shudder, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck “But, no, I’m not actively planning your death at this time.”

“ _’At this time,’_ ” Angel repeats quietly “least yer honest.”

“Would you like advanced notice if I change my mind?” Alastor asked pleasantly, pulling away to go back to the stove “Or would you prefer it be a surprise?”

Angel stood to follow him “At leas’ give me a reason; nobody’s ever tol’ me why I seem ta attract the wors’ people.”

“I might be a killer and cannibal, but I’m at least faithful and fully supportive of your career,” Alastor stated with mock hurt “Hardly the worst you’ve dated, I’m sure.”

“Still a murderer; still migh’ slit my throat when yer tired o’ me.”

“Valid concerns, yes,” Alastor agreed, pulling Angel in by his waist “and, yet, here we are.”

A smile twitched at Angel’s lips “My friends have told me I have no sense of self-preservation when handsome guys are involved.”

“They may be right, as you remained here, in my home, instead of leaving to somewhere safer,” Alastor smiled, brushing his nose against the other’s “Even now, ya remain here, in my arms, after I’ve told ya I’ve considered makin’ ya a victim; I’m afraid I’m goin’ ta have ta agree wit’ yer friends, sha.”

“Are ya complainin’?”

A hand cupped his cheek, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that ended with a harsh bite to Angel’s lower lip.

Alastor licked the blood from his lips “No.”


End file.
